Undead Survival
by Meowbitch
Summary: In which some kids survive the apocalypse. Our main group of 4 set out on yet another adventure. Who will they meet? Who will they loose. How will they take on the uprising of the undead? / No pairing yet - HELP ME DECIDE AS THE STORY GOES - Zombie AU - Zombiestuck - Humanstuck Rated T for Strong Language, Violence, Blood, Fighting, and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_hey y'all! i am back w/ another story. i have been wanting to write something like the for a rEALLlY long time omg. growing up isnt all fun and games is probs going to go on hiatus. i just really have nOO motivation to write it. literally no ideas for it. hopefully i will be better at updating with this story since im super excite for it! and if you wanna make sure i stay up to date w/ it and gimme ideas you can always leave a comment of message me on tumblr! ( .com) anyways! hope you enjoy! /and constructive criticizing is aLWAYS welcomed! just dont be too rude about it or i cry for 9 years/ and holy shit please tell me if there are mistakes. I literally never proofread And I usually make alot of typos wheneves I type_**

* * *

"Shit" you breath as you duck into an abandoned building, trying to stay as quiet as humanly possible as the moans and sound of shuffling feet grew louder. How the fuck could you let this happen, how on earth could you be so careless. It was a stupid as shit move to even try to go through the city, but that was the last place you heard from Rose.

Maybe if you had gotten there sooner it would have been worth it. Upon arriving at the designated area for the survival center, you could tell whatever life that was once there was either undead or abandoned that shithole awhile ago. There must have been 30 of those fucking corpses walking around, and all hell broke lose when they noticed you.

Splitting up can be one of many fuck ups added to your small groups list. John and Jade ran down one alleyway while you ran off on your own. You ran and took a sharp right turn to the car, but of fucking course there were at least 10 corpses in your way and you'd rather not take your chances with them. So instead you run into the nearest alleyway and jumped through a shattered window. The air of the building felt uneasy, but you didn't have time to think about it. You hid behind the nearest object big enough to shield you from sight.

The volume of the groans increased as the corpses neared the building. You pray to whatever the hell's out there that they won't come in here. Now they are loud enough that you can tell they are right outside the window. The shuffling stops, shit. You get up, your sword in a ready position. But as soon as you get up you nearly drop it at the sight you saw.

"Holy shit," is all you can manage.

"Nice to see you too, brother, I suspect the apocalypse has treated you well?"

"Oh my god Rose your fucking _alive_," you say in disbelief, embracing her in a hug

She gave you a sarcastic gasp, "do you really have that little faith in your dear sister, I must say, I'm quite offended," breaking away from the hug she looked around, " where's John and jade? I thought they were with you," her look turned into a worried expression.

"Oh shit," was all you could say as you rushed out of the building, suspecting Rose was following close behind. You get in the car and drive in the direction of the gunshots. Muttered curses escape your mouth as a million and one thoughts race through your head as you near the massive horde.

"Okay, get ready, I'm gonna get as close as possible and you use my sword to get as many of those fuckers as you can,"

"Alright," you notice the lack of sureness in her voice, but it's the best you can think of under the current circumstances.

You press down harder on the gas until you get close enough to make a sharp turn toward the horde. Rose has a death grip on your sword as she has it stretched out the window, waiting for impact. And as soon as it hits, blood is literally everywhere. The sound of flesh connecting with the blade was sickening, it would have been enough to make you puke a few months ago. Frighteningly enough, you are used to it, and you don't know if that's a good thing or not. Roses shouting snaps you out of your thoughts.

"The horde is right on our ass, Dave! Fucking drive!" You wipe your head back to see that she's right, most of the horde was making you their target, lessening the load for John and Jade. If they are still alive of course, wait, fucking scratch that we are_ not_ thinking about that.

You back the car up, successfully mowing down a few of them in the process, then do a quick u-turn back over the where the two are suspected to be. To your surprise and utter joy, you see them killing the last of the stragglers, holy shit, the fucking troopers. You speed up the car and break quickly, letting them hurl themselves into trunk of the pickup truck yelling at him to go.

He sped away from the mess and about 10 minutes later once he knew they were safe, he parked the truck on the side of the quiet road to go check on them.

"Fuck that was intense" Jade sighed in relief

"Ya I'll say, so how are y'all holding up?" You ask

"We're fine, no bites, John's still a bit shaken up though,"

"I guess that would be understandable after the severity of what just occurred," Rose said as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Jade and Johns head snapped up at the voice "Rose!" They squealed happily in unison,

"I can't believe this how are you here the survival center was full of corpses," John said, eyes wide with surprise

"Well," Rose began, "when you received contact from me a month or so ago, I was indeed at the Survival Center, about week or two after you all were contacted a massive group of the infected population invaded the facility. The group was of tremendous number, largest I have seen to date, at least 150 i'd have to say. Needless to say, we were overpowered, I was lucky enough to escape into a nearby building until the lot of them was satisfied there were no living remaining. To my knowledge there were no other survivors. It was truly a miracle I survived. And I'm very glad I did."

"We're glad you did too," John says with a warm smile, pulling you all into a hug.


	2. The beginning

_A/N: wow i'm actually kinda on time w/ the update. and it's the longest chapter ive ever written, nearly 2000 words wow. i'm gonna be trying to update every sunday. but! i have an excuse this time for being a day late! so i just flew back from austin and of course, the flight was delayed cuz rain. tHEENN the marta broke down. so right when i got home i crashed. anyways! i hope you enjoy and i'll see you =hopefully= next sunday!_

_remember to tell me if i made any mistakes, comment, and favorite! 3_

* * *

_~A few weeks earlier~_

_**Beep beep beep**_

I hit my alarm clock with annoyance until I successfully turn it off. With my head full of sleep endued haze, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and clumsily make my way to the bathroom. I squinted in discomfort as the bright light of the bathroom came to life.

Once my eyes were fully adjusted to the light, I studied my reflection in the mirror. With a distasteful sigh I look away from the mirror and turn the shower on. Waiting a few minutes until the water is a preferred temperature, I slipped off my boxers from the night before and step into the rushing water coming from the shower head.

Ten minutes later after I successfully wasted 5 minutes spaced out and the rest of the time actually washing my body, I step out of the shower and towel dry most of the moister off my body. After doing the necessary routine of hair care and oral hygiene, I make my way out of the steam filled room and into my bedroom to get ready for another boringly long day at school.

Your phone informs you that it's Wednesday. Aka, the worst fucking day of the week besides Monday. And Tuesdays. And basically everyday but Saturday. But Wednesday has to be the worst. The middle of the fucking week and every idiot in your school making those stupid hump day jokes. You'd think they would be over it by now, but nah, they ain't, still going strong and it's annoying as fuck.

Okay that's enough shitting around, you're gonna be late. After throwing on some clothes and forcing down some frosted flakes, you run out to the bus stop. Right as you make it to the bus stop, the bus pulls up. The bus driver gives me an annoyed look and reminds me to 'be out 5 minutes before she gets here'.

Since the apartments bus stop is last , there are no seats left on the bus, which a day doesn't go by that I'm not pissed about this. Sitting down next to some random kid who seems rather annoyed that I took up the empty space, I blast my music until the bus reaches the school.

Once in the school, as I make my way to 1st period, I'm stopped by the sight of a crowd of people in the hallway watching something. Walking up to the crowd I ask one of the people on the outside walls of the group what's going on.

"I have no idea!" The boy replies "from what I've heard the dude just when crazy and attacked some girl, but before anything could happen, people were pulling him away from here and holding him back. Then the school security came and is trying to restrain him,"

"Dude that's fucking crazy," I say, half stunned

"I know right," he says, turning around to watch the rest of the struggle

I walked the rest of the way to my first class thinking about what just happened. I was only snapped out of my thoughts when Jade practically yelled my name

"Jeez Dave! Snap out of it, what the heck are you thinking about anyways," she asks, seemingly annoyed by my lack of previous response, then her mouth twisted into a wicked grin, "do my little Strider have a totally ironic crush?" Her eyebrows wiggled, which I couldn't help but laugh at a little, her cheeks puffing out at my laughter.

"I'm thinking about that kid attacking that girl this morning, did you hear about that?"

"Oh ya! That was so weird, he like snapped out of no where!"

"What do you think caused it?"

"I honestly don't know, it can't be though,"

"Ya..." I trailed off,

"But hey, don't worry about it alright?" She said, trying to hide her own worry, "class is starting,"

Right on cue, the bell rang signaling 1st period and the teacher hushed us so we could begin class.

First period went by agonizingly slow. You passed the time by bothering Jade while she was taking notes and doodling in your notebook.

Once the bell rang releasing the students from the class, you and Jade walked to your next period together. The two of you happen to have the same classes for most of the day, except for science, since she is some brainy science nerd and has an AP chemistry class.

Most of the class is chattering about the incident this morning. Upon listening in on a group of girls, you overhear them mentioning another student acting in a weird way. Jade shoves you on and you sit in your seat behind John.

"What the hell is going on with people today?" John asked, turning around to face you.

"Hell if I know, it's weird as fuck though. Like some cliché apocalypse movie"

"It isn't the end of the world, Dave," Jade glares at you, practically daring you to continue talking about it

"Ok, ok," I muttered as the bell rang,

The teacher was not in the room, but everyone just assumed she had stepped out to use the restroom or something. But after a few minutes without her return people began to chatter wonderingly. Scattered 'where is she's, 'are we getting a sub?'s and 'should someone go up to the front office' were said around the room. Since no one was really sure, we all just sat there and talked until an administrator entered the room.

"Settle down, settle down," he started, "now I know you are all wondering where your teacher is, well, she wasn't... feeling well so I will be looking over the class until further instruction."

"Instruction?" One kid questioned

"Yes, due to recent events, we will be staying in this class for a while," he was cut off as the intercom sounded.

"Attention students," it was the principles voice, "we are being placed under lock down," he paused has expecting the blabber that occurred, which ceased after he spoke up again , "I am instructing that all students stay in their current classrooms until further notice. Lunch will be brought to classroom upon regular lunch times and I ask that students only leave the room to us the restroom if it is an urgent matter.

If any student lashes out in a violent matter I do ask that he or she is escorted from the classroom. If said student inflicts any kind of open injury on another student and/or teacher, please have them escorted to the administration office immediately. If you have any further questions please consult your teacher, I thank you for your consideration."

The room goes silent, everyone in dismay from the announcement. A girl starts crying near you.

"Holy shit," Jade whispers "you _have_ to be kidding me,"

"Not the end of the world eh?"

"You can _seriously_ make jokes right now?" She looks at you, eyes full of worry, "if this is actually what we think it is we could _die_ Dave. I don't wanna die,"

"Shit Harley, you ain't gonna die," you say, trying to reassure her, "all your grandpa's lessons on shooting taught you alot. Hell, you are the most skilled shooter I know. And I sure as hell know my way around a sword. And John with blunt weapons. There ain't no way we can't get through this shit,"

Your little speech seemed to calm her down some. "Alright," she smiled, "we need to get the fuck out of here through, we both have seen enough zombie movies to know how this turns out,"

I grinned, "now that's the Jade I know, John, y'all drove to school today right?"

He nods his head in approval.

"Alright then, lets go," you say standing up.

"Where do you think you three are going" the administrator questions.

"My friend Jade here needs to use the restroom, and we thought it would be safer to travel in a small group, just in case," you slyly reply.

He looks suspicious but agrees to let you go, telling you to hurry back. You assure him you will be back before he knows it.

The three of you step out into the hallway to reveal it is completely asserted, which you are thankful for but it also creeps you the fuck out so you pick up the pace and make your way out a side door. You see no one outside but regardless you run to Johns car in the student parking lot.

"Phew, that was intense," John said through exhausted breaths cause by the sprint to the car, "so where are we heading first?"

"Let's go to my apartment first, since its closer, then we can head to y'all's house."

"Alright," John says, pulling out of the school and toward your apartment.

On the drive to the apartment we pass a man who seems disconnected from the world. His eyes are clouded and his movements faltered. Dried blood was on his mouth and neck. As the truck got closer, he took notice and staggered towards the vehicle, arms out stretched. He hit the front right side of the car and John skid to a halt.

"Oh _shit_!" He yelled "h-he walked straight into me!"

We all look back at the man, he was face down on the ground, still as a rock.

"You think he's dead?" I questioned

"I-I think" John stuttered out, "should we go che-"

He's cut off by Jades sudden outburst, "holy shit guys he's moving!"

We all turn around to see that she's right, the puppet-like man was slowly coming back to life. Once he was standing to the best of his ability, you could see half his face was completely torn off and his right arm broken in a sickening way.

"Holy fuck, drive Egbert!" You practically scream has the figure begins to limbs toward you.

As instructed, John drove off toward the apartment. You took this time to do something you should have done awhile ago.

You pull out your phone and dial a number, after 3 rings the person answers.

"Hello David, how may I be of assistance, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Ya, ya, Rosie, I'm glad you're alright, I'm sure you've heard of what's going on?"

"As a matter of fact I have, what's the plan Strider?"

After having made plans as to where you and Rose are going to meet, you hang up and make your way up to your room with Jade and John. Bro is away due to a gig halfway across the country. You'll have to call him and update him on the plans.

You get a couple of duffle bags and gather all the shit you need. Food, weaponry, medical shit, etc., and make your way out of the building, back to John's truck. Once you are secured in the car, y'all make your way to the Egbert-Harley house and get anything else we need. I text bro to update him on what our plan is.

This is gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
